


Succulents

by captain_the_man



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Older, Romance, Succulents, flower shop, i don't know if i wanna add a sex scene, i have no idea what to tag this, if i did i would add it to the last chapter, is it ooc i have no idea, modern?, not at all what you think, that is TBA, there is some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_the_man/pseuds/captain_the_man
Summary: "They say first loves never last; well I believe first loves aren’t love at all. They are infatuation, dependence, convenience, curiosity… anything and everything that isn’t love"Alternate Universe where Noya is a waiter and Asahi is a florist at a neighboring flower shop.





	1. Echeveria

**Author's Note:**

> // I just had this idea really late at night and wanted to share it with other people.... this is also my first work so expect a lot of weird shit, and stuff maybe not making sense??? i dunno i just hope you enjoy reading it cause i enjoyed writing it!//

'They say first loves never last; well I believe first loves aren’t love at all. They are infatuation, dependence, convenience, curiosity… anything and everything that isn’t love.'  
It wasn’t like him to drink so much, or alone for that matter. Getting smashed with friends was one thing, getting smashed alone was just sad. His head bobbed up and down slowly to an invisible rhythm that kept his head from resting on the counter. He was glad he couldn’t hold his head up straight; surely the bartender would question his wet waterline and puffy red eyes. Pathetic…He wasn’t sure why he was there or why the pain in his chest only grew with every sip. He came to the conclusion he was trying to convince himself that he expected it from the beginning. Getting into a friendship, wanting more from the friendship, realizing you have to keep your feelings to yourself, and ultimately watching them fall in love with someone else… this was love. Unfortunately everything after this moment was blank.  
The morning came too soon, a blaring alarm to compliment the throbbing hangover followed by the horrible uneasy feeling in his gut. His caramel bangs stuck to his forehead sticking out against his head of brown hair similarly flattened by sleep. Work. Work. Work. He had to drown himself in work, drown himself so he could not think about anything else. He worked for a small restaurant as a waiter, not the job he wanted but for the most part he enjoyed working there. He dressed himself and popped some pain killers. He passed a mirror on the way to the door and stared for a good while, he wasn’t burly. In fact quite the opposite scrawny and short, 5’3” to be exact. He shook his head, 'now is not the time to get self-conscious.'  
The second he arrived at the restaurant a friendly face greeted him.  
“Hey Noya! How’s the hangover?”  
Tanaka.Tanaka was a slightly taller gentleman with a shaved head, most recognizable for his amazing faces.  
“How’d you know?”  
“Who do you think came and picked up your drunken ass?” Tanaka smiled ear to ear with a thumb extended gesturing to himself. He swung his arm over Noya’s shoulder pulling him in closely “Also you sure complain a lot when your drunk” he swung away from Noya imitating his drunk swaying “My first love this and my first love that”  
Noya’s face flushed in embarrassment. He couldn’t remember a single thing from the previous night. Tanaka was perhaps his closest friend since high school, a little unorthodox but a good guy.  
“Lay off it will you, I’m hungover!” The sarcasm leveling in his voice as he snickered at Tanaka helplessly groping the air.  
Though the bitterness still welled up in him, the first love he was referring to was one of their regular customers who Noya had been serving since he started working there. Who last night told him some “great news” which was not great at all. The man who he had grown attached too, who he’d started to feel for… was getting married. Now usually Noya would have shrugged it off and congratulated him but in that moment his emotions over flowed and he ended up blurting out a bunch of unnecessary insults. Tanaka had to restrain him from throwing punches at the poor man. Tanaka had pulled him into the staff room where Noya broke down crying.  
“Noya!”  
The sound of someone calling his name broke him from his thoughts.  
“Yes?”  
“Yachi said to deliver this to the florist across the street, apparently someone broke the stores lock on the door and he helped her fix it, it’s a thank you gift I think? I’d do it myself but I’m running two tables right now, so will you….” Tanaka was holding a small plant with thick fleshy green leaves that faded into a deep burgundy.  
Noya snatched the plant from his hands “Wow it’s beautiful!” He had never seen a plant quiet like it and in fact he thought he’d even like some back at his apartment.  
“Okay well make sure it gets to him okay!”  
“Right!”  
Right across the street from the little restaurant he worked at was a small family owned floral shop ‘Azumane Floral’ most floral shops were run by eighty-year-old men or women who couldn’t get their kids into the business but refused to give it up. At least that’s what Noya believed. The shop was always clean and covered in overgrown plants that seemed to have buried themselves into the very walls of the structure. The sign was a dusty brown clearly worn away with age which only strengthened his hypothesis. The door to the shop opened with a creak as he peered in.  
“Hello?” His voice seemed shrill and worn from the night before, only sounding worse echoing off the walls.  
“H-Hello!” A voice called back sounding not at all like an eighty-year-old man or women.  
“I’m looking for the Florist! Apparently you helped my manager with the lock on our restaurant!”  
A loud clank of metal on concrete followed by the sound of boots came from behind a rack of flowers. A man turned the corner his long brown hair snug in a bun with a bandanna fastened to his forehead, a little bit of scruff had begun to form on the man’s chin and as he approached Noya’s eyes traced upwards, HE WAS HUGE! Definitely not an eighty-year-old man.  
“I’m Asahi Azumane” He muttered wiping his muddy hands on his waist apron.  
“Ah… Nishinoya Yuu… But people just call me Noya” He was still in shock at the large man, with such a scary face he couldn’t possibly be the florist, could he?  
Noya’s face pinched uncomfortably as the man stared in silence occasionally his gaze drifting away nervously.  
“Uh… well… My manager says you helped with our lock so she wanted me to give you this as her thanks” He presented the plant he had been holding to the giant.  
Asahi accepted the plant and looked at it closely the air becoming thicker.  
“It’s a really cool flower…” Noya muttered trying to clear the air.  
“It’s not a flower…. It’s a succulent, an Echeveria to be exact. Well more commonly known as ‘black prince’ you see the Rosettes…” he motioned to the leave like structures “… see how they are dark and triangular…”  
Noya was less focused on the plant but now staring at this giant talk about this plant as if it was the most important thing in the world. Asahi noticed Noya’s gaze and motioned away from the succulent with a cough.  
“Well I guess it’s not that interesting I’m sorry for boring you” He looked away avoiding Noya’s piercing gaze.  
“No-No, I Think it’s great! In fact on my way over here I was just thinking how I would like some succulents? For my apartment… they are very pretty.”  
Asahi’s face lit up at Noya’s sudden interest “well which kind would you like I have lots of succulents here!”  
Noya looked at the clock hanging in the store he really couldn’t stick around much longer then he was, especially if the giant was going to talk about each individual one. “Hey listen! I have to get back to work right now, but I get off at 6. How late are you open?”  
Asahi stared at him for a moment “We are open till 9”  
“Good cause I want to hear all about these succulents when I come back!” It wasn’t that he REALLY wanted to hear about succulents he just liked the passionate look on Asahi’s face when he talked about them and if he could see it again he would spend a few hours listening about succulents.  
Walking back into the restaurant was like entering a different world, the floral shop had been quiet and cool, very soothing he had almost forgotten about his hangover. While the restaurant was loud and hot, the very air was exhausting to breath and in the back of his head the pang of last night’s regrets lingered. He found himself looking forward to returning to the floral shop.


	2. Haworthia cooperi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something about the flowers and the florist really got to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do so much research on succulents, also i own a few so there is that.

Stepping out of the restaurant at 6:15 was blissful and quiet. Noya glanced to the Small floral shop a small light twinkled through the covered windows.  
“Knock knock” he joked as he walked in, his hangover had fully dissolved by now putting him in a somewhat better mood.  
“Ah! Just one second!” He could hear Asahi’s voice coming from somewhere deep within the jungle that was his shop.  
He sighed rocking on his heels; a small blue glow caught his eye. A small bush like plant with blue flowers hung, over grown on a shelf. He approached the plant gently touching its stems.  
“Pretty isn’t it?”  
Noya jumped retracting his hand back to his side; he spun on his heels to face the giant forgetting just how tall the man was. He nodded and looked at the floor like a scolded child.  
“So succulents?” Asahi muttered lifting a hand gesturing for Noya to walk that way.  
The two of them navigated through the labyrinth of plants, each one with a letter and number.  
“How do you find your way around here?” Noya blurted out.  
“I guess when you work here long enough it just sort of becomes instinct?”  
Suddenly the room broke open from shelves to an open table with various plants about it all similar to the one he had brought earlier, though slightly different. Some were like orbs, others like stars. Asahi approached the table pointing at them all and taking a deep breath, and then he began.  
“This is a Haworthia cooperi it is a diverse and varied species of the genus Haworthia in the family Asphodelaceae. Its rosettes grow in clumps of tiny, fleshy, light green leaves. It is often mistaken for its relatives Haworthia cymbiformis, Haworthia mucronata and Haworthia marumiana because it’s in the group of soft green Haworthias. The slight bristley "awn" on the margins of the leaves separate it from others however…”  
Noya stared in awe, the low yellow light shining over the table and Asahi brought a sense of warmness into his chest. Beautiful. The way the giants eyes became so gentle and aware, he swayed with a kind of grace Noya envied.  
“You’re really passionate about succulents!” Noya’s voice seemed so cold and out of place in the room.  
Asahi’s eyes squinted as he rubbed the back of his head tilting into a sigh, “They’re my favorites”  
Noya couldn’t believe just how child-like and small the giant’s personality was. Noya was always being told his personality made up for his height, in which case Asahi’s personality made him seem so small.  
“You know on first look you seem really scary” he laughed a bit to himself thinking he’d been intimidated by such a guy. “…but now I see your like a little kid in a big body!”  
Asahi’s face distorted a bit trying to hide his face “you thought I was scary?”  
“Well I mean you’re huge and your face is kind of scary!” He said his brown eyes glowing in the low light.  
Each word he spoke was like an invisible knife stabbing into Asahi as his face scrunched.  
“I get that a lot…” he muttered weakly.  
“Well I mean I don’t hate it! It’s just you should really put that body of yours to work! I’m sure it would make you more confident” Noya’s bad habit of speaking his mind without thinking began to kick in.  
Asahi stared down at Noya who smiled a toothy grin to signify he meant no malice. Then he began to laugh, the giants laugh was hearty and brilliant shaking Noya. Whoa.  
As the evening went on the two of them continued to look through several succulents.  
“So you want two Haworthia cooperi and a Zamioculcas right?”  
Noya watched as he put the plants into a box nodding. “I’ll probably be back for more. You said they are relatively easy to take care of right?”  
“Just water them if the soil seems dry and make sure they get some sun”  
Noya picked up the box and reached for his wallet, When Asahi raised his hand.  
“Don’t worry about it; you said you’ll be back right? These ones are on me. Just make sure you take good care of those.”  
Noya looked up at him with another toothy grin bowing his head in thanks. He gave one final look over his shoulder and called good bye as he exited the flower shop.  
When he got home he cleared a space in his window sill for his new plants. Once they were all settled in he leaned against it admiring them, He didn’t know why they were so interesting to him or why the moment he set them out the room became more peaceful. Something about the flowers and the florist really got to him. He shook his head; Realizing his reasoning and what not could be impaired by the recent heart break that suddenly resurfaced in his mind. He dragged himself away from the window throwing himself onto his couch. He just wanted to forget it all, but those kinds of feelings don’t just vanish overnight. He rolled onto his back so he was facing the ceiling the light in the room seemed blaring. Tomorrow is another day he reassured himself. Though it could be worse, he could only hope for the better.


	3. The Flower shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He didn’t worry about what’s his face or his dumb bride when he was in the flower shop, he didn’t worry about work, or stress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how is it so far i know its super slow paced and you are all probably like WHERE IS THE ROMANCE! and all i have to say is im getting there! trust me the build up is worth it at least i hope.

Noya stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes slanted at an angle making his eyes larger. He lifted his arm peering at the scrawny muscles he had. What did he have to offer he wondered; there was no way he could win in comparison to some girl. A girl would be charming; a girl could give you a family, a girl could show you affections in public…. All things Noya would not be able to give. He slammed his hands onto his sink a small vanilla note card laying in front of him, an invitation… to a wedding. He clenched his hands into a fist before knocking the invitation to the floor and storming out of his bathroom. He wondered what she looked like, was she pretty? Was she tall? Did she have long hair? Or big boobs? The more he thought about it the faster he paced in his hallway. When suddenly a loud clank caught his attention, one of his succulents had fallen from the window sill. He rushed over scooping the soil into the thankfully unbroken pot and set it back onto the window sill. He noticed the soil was dry and rushed to the kitchen to fill a cup with water. For a second he forgot why he had been so angry and upset. After the succulents had been watered he rushed to work eager to bitch and moan to Tanaka about the wedding. After all the teasing Tanaka had done the least he could do was listen to his upsetting tale.  
-  
“That’s rough Noya, I kind of feel bad for teasing you… I just thought he called you short or something.” Tanaka sat on the staff room table despite Yachi’s complaint about that being where you eat.  
“I wouldn’t cry if someone called me short!” Noya mumbled through a mouthful of rice flinging some at Tanaka’s face.  
“Yeah I did think that was kind of strange…” Tanaka’s voice trailed off as he pinched his chin between his thumb and index finger looking up into the air soul searchingly.  
“You think!?” Noya blurted before settling back down with a sigh. “It’s hopeless…”  
Tanaka ceased shoving a pork bun into his mouth to mumble “what is?”  
“Love… “ Noya stared into his rice emotionless.  
“Noya…. First loves never last, well mostly because first love’s aren’t love… it’s that simple, there are so many similar feelings, yours sounding like dependence. You wanted to feel needed and he made you feel needed and before you get angry and say it was love, I’m not invalidating your feelings… I’m sure they were real. You’ll know when its love, like the real deal… it will hit you like a slap from a wet hand. You might not even like it but I mean what can you do? Love works in mysterious ways” Tanaka had risen to his feet standing on the table in a heroic pose, cue the animated sparkles.  
Noya glanced up at him with a shimmer in his eyes “that was actually really cool Tanaka, thank you”  
Tanaka’s façade faded at Noya’s words, his legs buckled and his face pinked “Oh stop it you…” he pawed stupidly.  
Noya stared at his rice, dependence huh? He didn’t care if it was dependence it was still what he would consider his first love. His thoughts were interrupted when Yachi burst into the staff room. Her hands were brought together at her chest and she looked ready to yell at them for lounging around. However before she could say anything Tanaka darted out of the room leaving a slumped Noya at the staff table.  
“Oh Noya! Tanaka said he had you deliver the succulent to Asahi for me?” Yachi muttered approaching him timidly.  
Noya’s ear perked at the mention of the florist, “I did”  
“Well I hope you don’t mind but could you run another errand for me, you see I baked too many cookies the other night and I was wondering if you would deliver them to him, he’s helped us out a lot lately and I feel bad having no way to repay him” She pulled out a small metal tin with cute little drawings all over it.  
“I wouldn’t mind but Yachi, why don’t you go yourself?”  
“Me? N-No way! He’s so scary!” She shook her head shoving the cookie tin towards him.  
He grabbed the tin setting it onto the table next to him snickering a bit to himself, Asahi really wasn’t joking when he said he got that a lot.  
“Don’t worry about it Yachi I’ll take care of it for you”  
She smiled widely a very charming smile, and a horrible thought flashed through his mind. He wondered back to his morning thoughts, maybe his wife would be more like her.  
He stood out front of Asahi’s flower shop actually taking it in for the first time; the structure was made of mostly wood and glass, all the wood was chipping and all the glass warped by weather. He thought it gave the shop some charm. He pulled open the door which slammed behind him and much to his pleasure a familiar voice called from somewhere in the store.  
“Hold on I’ll be right with you!” Asahi’s voice was not as deep as you would assume from his appearance but more aloof and soothing like a song.  
“Don’t hurry yourself, the longer you take the more time I spend away from work” He laughed familiarizing himself with the coolness of the shop.  
Suddenly from behind the counter a crouched over Asahi peered “Nishinoya!”  
“Hey, Hey! What did I say! Call me Noya! N-O-Y-A!” Noya called from his spot.  
“Right… right. Noya” Asahi muttered mostly to himself as he crawled out from behind the counter his knees dirty and palms wet. He moved to where Noya was standing, at this point Noya was still adjusting to Asahi’s massive height difference. “I know you said you would be back but isn’t it a little soon?” He muttered sarcastically.  
“Har har I’m here because my manager wanted me to give these to you” Noya hummed holding the cookie tin out.  
“What is it?” Asahi gulped taking the tin from Noya.  
“Cookie’s she said she made too many, she also said it was a token for being so kind to our restaurant.”  
Asahi opened the tin with ease; the small heart shaped cookies had a jelly thumb print in the middle. Asahi’s cheeks burned slightly brushed pink. Noya unconsciously leaned forward on his toes to get a better look at the spectacle.  
“Uh...Uh… please express my gratitude to her next time you see her” He muttered placing the lid back on the tin and walking it over to the counter.  
“You two seem fairly close” Noya mentioned his face pulling kind of painfully at the thought that his boss was making him run around delivering lover gifts after he just got his heart broken.  
“Do we? Our parents were really close after my grandfather decided to open up this shop across from their restaurant. Though she always seemed like she didn’t like me very much, so much so she would go out of her way to avoid me when we were younger.”  
Noya snickered slightly thinking back to Yachi commenting on how scary he looked.  
“Its cause you have a scary face Asahi, You’d be really popular if you didn’t scowl all the time!”  
Asahi looked down at Noya slightly shocked followed by an instant wave of depression; Asahi slouched over defeated with a weak smile. “You really don’t hold back do you?”  
Noya rested his hands on his hips in a sturdy pose “Only with people with weak hearts!” He bounded over to Asahi smacking his shoulders gently urging him to stand up straight. “Confidence is key!”  
“I get it, I get it Noya please go easy on me…” Asahi pleaded standing up straight again.  
Noya felt so relaxed when he talked like this with Asahi in the flower shop, it was cool and quiet surrounded by the smell of hundreds of flowers. Asahi’s cool melodic voice was the finishing touch; Noya had definitely found a gem. He didn’t worry about what’s his face or his dumb bride when he was in the flower shop, he didn’t worry about work, or stress. It was all so confusing to him, and he tried to push the thoughts from his head as they arose.


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Asahi had started to take a sip from his coffee and his eye lids hung low as he blew on the steam. Noya felt his heart beat again and he threw an arm up to his chest in confusion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos! What do you guys think so far also, its really difficult to just have an anonymous first love for Noya considering when i try to refer to him its always 'first love' or 'that guy' because i wanted to leave it very open ended, do you think i should do something else or like what i dunno.

At home Noya bounced one of the succulent’s leaves under his index finger with a sigh; somehow Yachi had found out about the wedding and told Noya to take the day of the wedding off to attend. He didn’t want to go, didn’t want to see his love giving his love to someone else, showing affection to someone else, smiling and laughing with someone else. However the conflicting feeling inside of him was this would be the last time he’d see him and it was his duty as the friend to send him off with a smile. He rubbed the rosette of one of the succulents in an attempt to sooth himself as his blood began to boil. He rested his head on the window sill the cold air emanating off it reminded him of the flower shop and he could see it vividly his heart beating hard in his chest but not in anger. Yeah he was okay with this.  
-  
The morning came and Noya hadn’t gotten much sleep at all he tossed up all the notions of getting out of going to the wedding but he would have to go, that would be the right thing to do. He would have to rent a suit for the occasion since he was hardly ever invited to formal events. Surely Tanaka was going to get an earful for blabbing to Yachi about the wedding.  
-  
The restaurant was slow and quiet for a majority of the day, people came in for coffee and a meal but no large groups of noisy individuals. Noya spent the majority of his shift leaning on the counter day dreaming, thinking about the wedding wasn’t exactly what he wanted to think about but it always looped back to it and as it did the anger bubbled up inside him.  
“H-hello…” That voice…  
Noya turned swiftly on his feet to face the giant. Asahi was wearing a plain burgundy t-shirt and some worn down jeans. At first Noya was going to give some snarky remark about his lack of fashion but then remembered he was pretty sure he had a similar shirt at home.  
“Ah… welcome, how can I help you” he smiled, he was still working he thought.  
“It’s interesting to see you working for once Noya”  
“What’s that supposed to mean? I’ll have you know I take my job very seriously!” Noya crossed his arms staring at him.  
“N-nothing! It’s just refreshing I guess” A nervous smile washed over Asahi’s face.  
“Speaking of, shouldn’t you be working?” Noya broke in confusion looking past him. Through the restaurant window he could see the floral shop.  
“My dad said he’d take care of it today so I took the day off.” He uttered quietly as if he were caught skipping class in high school.  
“Well you didn’t stray very far it would appear, soooo what can I do for you?” Noya beamed a smile from ear to ear. The florist brought the smell of fresh greenery into the muggy restaurant and it was much to Noya’s great pleasure.  
“Ah I just came for a cup of coffee. I’ve been meaning to come here for a while but between work and everything I never got around to it.”  
Noya motioned for him to sit and slid behind the counter settling all the preparations for the coffee machine. Noya’s face became focused and serious while he worked to not mess up. The last thing he wanted to do was inconvenience his co-workers or worse the customer. He moved about the section with ease almost liked a flash of lightning. He poured the creamer in and decorated it with his favorite design of three stacked hearts, which was the only design he had mastered since working there. He slid the coffee to Asahi who seemed to be watching in awe his mouth slightly agape and his arms resting on the counter. He looked down into the cup and his cheeks tinted slightly. Noya’s heart thumped loudly, why was he making that face? Asahi pointed into the coffee.  
“T-this is a cute design…” Asahi stuttered the tint of pink on his cheeks against his tan skin was beautiful and made Noya’s heart jump.  
“It’s called the Heart tower!” Noya made an exaggerated hand gesture trying to slow his beating heart.  
“NO ITS NOT, YOU JUST LIKE GIVING EVERYTHING CRAZY NAMES. PLUS IT’S THE ONLY ONE YOU CAN DO!” Tanaka shouted from one end of the restaurant.  
Noya shouldn’t have been surprised the restaurant had been so quiet there is no way Tanaka wouldn’t have heard him. He made a motion to Tanaka like he was going to flip him off.  
“YOU ARE SO LUCKY IM WORKING RIGHT NOW” He called back to Tanaka who stuck his tongue out at him and then continued taking someone’s order.  
Asahi had started to take a sip from his coffee and his eye lids hung low as he blew on the steam. Noya felt his heart beat again and he threw an arm up to his chest in confusion.  
“How-how is it?” he asked trying to ease the tension off himself.  
“It’s really good Noya, if I had a cup of coffee like this every morning before work I think I would be a little more at ease.” He whispered into the cup his eyes fluttering shut as he took in the smell of the coffee enjoying another sip.  
Noya swallowed hard, a genuine compliment from such an innocent heart hit him hard. He never got to hear what people thought about the food or coffee since waiting on tables was usually so hectic his main objective was just to get it there without spilling.  
Soon after Asahi finished the coffee Noya swiped up the cup taking it over to the sink, a light hum in his throat.  
“How much do I owe you?” Asahi’s voice breaking through Noya’s light humming.  
“Don’t worry about it, you paid enough through kindness.” He called over his shoulder; though he was afraid he may have said something embarrassing as his ears burned. “An-and I mean Yachi would be pissed if I charged you…” he sighed.  
“I see…” Asahi mumbled as though something Noya had said had put him off. “Well then thank you for the coffee, I should get back to the shop, even if I’m not working I worry about my father handling everything by himself.” The sound of the chair scooting away from the counter filled the quiet restaurant.  
“Um… please come again!” Noya uttered to Asahi as he walked towards the door. He turned to face Noya with a small smile.  
“Of course.”


	5. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya stared up at the giant his eyes filled too much with tears to make out any of the man’s features properly but he would not mistake that voice for anyone else. His eyes were red and his skin was pale under the night sky, he looked like an abandoned kitten curled up on the bench as he was.  
> “A…Asahi….” His voice was broken and weak; he was hoping it wouldn’t crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter oh my, i had a busy weekend and wasn't really able to put anything together. Well here it is the wedding that lead to disaster i have a feeling imma enjoy the next chapter a lot.

Noya pulled the sheets from his body in dismay his face permanently frozen in a state of frustration. He was dreading this day the most; he would rather work janitorial duty for the next month then attend his first loves wedding. The suit he had rented hung on the wall beckoning to him as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He inhaled hard; it would take all of his mental strength to attend. He only had to make an appearance, he kept telling himself every time he thought of chickening out. The suit fitted snuggly and for a moment he thought how nice it would be to see the groom in a suit. The thought was quickly smashed when he imagined that same man staring into some woman’s eyes lovingly. He angrily slipped some hair putty into his hair spiking it up so only a small section of his bangs rested on his forehead. He smiled in the mirror weakly, the way he felt but then smacked both cheeks harshly. Smile like you mean it! He smiled into the mirror with a small gleam in his eye. Finally for good measure he sent a picture to Tanaka who replied with encouraging words like ‘you look great’ and ‘he’s going to regret not choosing you!’ which cheered him up a little bit.  
The area where the wedding was being held was out of Noya’s district and completely foreign territory. He took a train part way and a taxi the rest, the building was huge like a palace. A plethora of stairs leading up to large pillars which lined the front of the large building, crystal white and clean. Noya couldn’t help but whistle, he had never been somewhere so fancy in his life. Inside the building was even more insane, a large ballroom filled with chairs and tables, the tables covered in sparkling food and cake. Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder and a soft voice spoke, a chill blew over him.  
“I’m glad you could make it”  
-  
Noya’s eyes were puffy and red his cheeks stained with tears that wouldn’t stop. He must have looked like such a wreck stumbling down the street half inebriated, crying, and tux in shambles. The wedding had been beautiful, his wife had been beautiful, and it was certainly a night to remember. He was surprised he lasted all the way till the end. He couldn’t recall how many drinks he had, he just remembered telling them he was going for a walk. Unfortunately the alcohol had made him forget that he was in foreign territory and after fifteen minutes of helplessly wandering he pulled his phone from his pocket. Tanka’s number was always his emergency go to so he called. Ring. Ring. Ring.   
“He’s not picking up….” Noya sniffled the tears halting for a moment.  
The ringing ended and Tanaka’s answering machine responded, he never left messages but he hoped if he did Tanaka would eventually get to him.  
“Hey…. T-Tanaka… The vedding washint such a good idea….” He must have drunk more then he thought for him to be slurring but the crying certainly wasn’t helping.  
“She was so… so pretty Tanaka…. I couldn’t win… I Neve vould have won…” Noya couldn’t hold it in as he sobbed uncontrollably onto the phone.  
“I… lost…. Need… you.. get… me” Was all he could choke out before hanging up.   
As he walked he noticed a bench next to some bushes and decided to wait for Tanaka to call back, and so he could calm down a bit. His hair had dropped down in front of his eyes and he brung his knees up to his chest. The cold night breeze stung his wet cheeks. It was so quiet he could hear cars roaring by in the distance, he could just call for a taxi but in his drunken state he couldn’t remember the name of the building where the wedding was nor did he want to go back and make a fool of himself.  
He stayed in his curled up ball for a little while with no call or text from Tanaka or anyone, he was alone. He could feel the tears welling up again he just wanted to go home and water his succulents, he wanted so badly to forget. He let out a low sob which became sniffling and coughing which became sobbing and so forth. Suddenly a voice whispered clear as day.  
“Noya?”  
Noya stared up at the giant his eyes filled too much with tears to make out any of the man’s features properly but he would not mistake that voice for anyone else. His eyes were red and his skin was pale under the night sky, he looked like an abandoned kitten curled up on the bench as he was.  
“A…Asahi….” His voice was broken and weak; he was hoping it wouldn’t crack.  
Asahi dropped his bags and rushed to the sobbing Noya’s side.   
“Why are you crying? Why are you here? How did you get here?” Asahi’s voice was all panicky and breathy; he was close to Noya’s face so that Noya could feel his hot exasperated breath on his nose. Asahi rested his hands on Noya’s shoulder gently gripping him.  
“At the wedding… I lost….” Noya muttered unsure of what he was even saying anymore, he couldn’t have been more upset about the florist finding him like this.  
“The wedding? Who’s wedding?” Asahi was desperate for answers but Noya wasn’t even capable of forming full sentences anymore.  
He looked up at the giant, glossy eye’d “My first love’s… “


	6. Over-sized clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He sighed and flopped over on the bed, that didn’t explain whose bed this was. He went walking, got lost, called Tanaka, and sat at the bench… and then…. And then… He shot up out of the bed and rushed out of the room into the kitchen. He stood in the door way in his boxers arm fully extended outwards in an accusing manner.  
> “A-SAHI!?” He called into the room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH im sorry im sorry im sorry im trying to update as much as i can but i've been pretty busy. Things are just starting to get interesting so i hope you've stayed with me so far! The next chapter is going to be pretty long so i wanted to keep this one pretty short~

Noya grasped at the sheets beneath him they were so soft and silky not at all like his back home and the thought made him jolt upright. His eyes hadn’t yet adjusted to the light in the room but nothing was in its place, he didn’t have a dresser or a large mirror in his room. This… wasn’t his room. The sheets dropped from his body and he rested a hand on his bare chest. Where were his clothes!? Where was he? He curled his legs up to his chest trying to remember what happened last night. He Remembered he went to the wedding… the wedding. He sighed and flopped over on the bed, that didn’t explain whose bed this was. He went walking, got lost, called Tanaka, and sat at the bench… and then…. And then… He shot up out of the bed and rushed out of the room into the kitchen. He stood in the door way in his boxers arm fully extended outwards in an accusing manner.  
“A-SAHI!?” He called into the room.  
The large man turned around his hair flowed over his shoulders a baggy white t-shirt hung loosely on his body slightly speckled with sweat. He looked over his shoulder with a flinch at the sound of someone shouting his name in his own apartment.  
“M-morning Noya?” he muttered over his shoulder a horrified look on his face.  
Noya’s eyes darted around the kitchen before he calmed down taking a deep breath. He should have known the giant would take him to his house, of course he didn’t know where he lived. Noya swung his arm down to his side and bowed.  
“THANK YOU FOR LAST NIGHT! IF YOU HADN’T COME I DON’T KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!” his voice was sincere and serious.  
“Ah! Please… please don’t, there is no need” Asahi turned now to face him.  
Noya stared at the floor he couldn’t believe he had shown such a shameful side of himself crying like that and forcing Asahi to take care of him.  
“N-Noya… um…Im washing your suit but you can borrow some of my clothes” Asahi averted his eyes for a moment.  
Noya looked down at his boxers after standing up straight again, he had almost completely forgotten that he wasn’t wearing clothes. He nodded to Asahi and ran back to the room he had come from, he recalled the dresser he had seen when he woke up. There had to be a shirt in there right? Though rifling through someone else’s stuff wasn’t exactly in him. Walking back into the room he could clearly see now. Asahi’s room. The room was quiet large like the giant himself and spotless not a single thing out of place. The only light source being a window on the right wall with succulents lining it. Just like his! was all Noya could think, but even more. On the left wall was a dresser and a mirror, the top of the dresser had stacks of books on flowers and various plant husbandry. He was such an interesting guy even bringing his work home with him Noya thought. The bed was by far the main attraction of Asahi’s room as it took up a good portion of it and he was sure if he hadn’t been sleeping in it, it would have been made neatly. The room was cool and smelled like flowers just like the shop, it was comforting. When he thought about needing to be comforted the memories of the previous night haunted him. He threw himself onto the bed unconsciously gripping a pillow trying to drown the memories in the floral sent, he clenched his eyes tightly. He wasn’t sure what it meant to be drowned in the sent but he wanted it more than anything, it helped him forget.  
“N-Noya? Are you okay?” Asahi’s voice was quiet as though he were trying not to wake someone.  
Noya’s eyes snapped open how long had he laid there gripping the pillow in his arms. He sat up right his hair flopping to one side. “I’m fine!” He called the alarm showing on his face.  
Asahi walked over to the dresser pulling out a navy blue shirt and some black shorts; he laid them on the bed. Then he walked over to the door looking over his shoulder only to say “Get dressed I made breakfast”  
Noya sat on the bed staring at the clothes his face scrunched in embarrassment, there was no way Asahi didn’t think he was weird now, he had cried the night before and now was gripping helplessly onto a pillow for comfort, so lame. The clothes were so loose on him it was almost embarrassing but he didn’t have any other choice. Asahi had sent him home after feeding him, also informing him of Tanaka’s obsessive calling and how he’d answered if nothing but to get him to stop calling back. Asahi had said Tanka had been worrying senselessly since the call the night before and how he already told Yachi to not expect him. Noya looked at the ground in the subway gripping the pole tightly in his hand; he’d have to apologize to Tanaka the next time they meet.


	7. like myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah… that would be good if you came by every once in a while, the shop is really quiet when you aren’t there…” Asahi’s voice drew Noya back in as he stared at the giant so gentle and graceful. ‘but it’s the silence I love’ he would say but that wouldn’t sound very cool would it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blooming of this relationship had got to be my favorite, i hope you guys enjoy it too and sorry that it took me this long to get into more asanoya stuff, man it really seems like i've been talking around it but trust me its all just build up i do plan to escalate it at my own pace!

It had been weeks since the wedding, Noya avoided the giant at all cost dumping all of Yachi’s deliveries onto Tanaka. Though he could tell by Tanaka’s gaze he wanted to know what happened, something else Noya had been avoiding. He was back to square one, drown in work. He started taking extra shifts and pushing all of his days off onto his co-workers. Though the word of the wedding of one of their most valued customers was passed around the workers frequently and right when he thought he could get away they would loop him back in. Noya sighed leaning over the sink in the back, dish washing, he never thought in his wildest dreams it would come down to this. The warm bubbly soap had started to prune his fingers but he was only a quarter of the way done. He kept thinking about it how he helplessly clung to that flowery sent in Asahi’s apartment. He couldn’t possibly face the giant after all that, not to mention he sent Tanaka to return the florist’s clothes. Tanaka had given him a weird look that day but thankfully didn’t ask any questions. Noya hung his head in the sink his hair almost brushing the running water. What was he doing? Feeling sorry for himself? That wasn’t like him… though what was like him? He didn’t feel like very much of himself since he got the word of the wedding.  
“Hey! Noya!” Tanaka’s voice was loud and cool, that’s what Noya thought but he couldn’t even bring himself to raise his head. He was just so pathetic.  
“Noya!” Tanaka’s footsteps came up behind him until he had grabbed the back of Noya’s shirt and swung him around. Noya averted his eyes to the floor and Tanaka’s grip loosened.  
“What happened to you Noya?” Was all he muttered and Noya felt a chill move up his spine into his jaw he couldn’t speak he was ashamed. Then out of nowhere Tanaka pulled the smaller man into his arms resting his hand on the back of Noya’s head so he couldn’t move anywhere.  
“I never thought they day would come where you avoid my eyes, idiot…” He muttered but Noya could hear the light heartedness in his tone.  
“You don’t have to carry everything alone you know, and you don’t have to feel bad for loving someone. I feel like…that’s something you still don’t understand. You can confine in me and in Yachi and everyone else, we are your friends and we are worried about you. Stacking on hours and working yourself to death isn’t going to make you forget. You need to accept what happened and move on.” Tanaka pulled Noya away from him still heavily grasping his shoulders, a smile forming valiantly on Tanaka’s face.  
Noya stared up at him glassy eyed, what was he so worried about? Tanaka was right he just needed to talk about it confront the issue like he normally would. Tanaka helped him finish the dishes when Noya promised to tell him everything.  
-  
“… you probably think im such a loser…” Noya muttered having finished probably the longest sappiest story telling ever.  
“Just sounds like you’re afraid to move on, every ones like that, it doesn’t make you a loser… Honestly though I’m surprised I thought you were like super human and wouldn’t have such emotions” Tanaka laughed, Noya smiled a bit hearing Tanaka laugh was such a reassuring sound.  
“I just don’t think I’ll ever meet someone like him ever again….”  
“Of course you won’t! This world is filled with too many individuals for any two to be the same, but that’s a good thing! New people, new experiences, new love…. I wouldn’t be anywhere today if I was still looking for someone like my first girlfriend!” Tanaka cut him off flashing him a toothy grin.  
“You… You’re really smart Tanaka…. I don’t think I ever noticed.”  
Tanaka’s face puffed up like he was about to cry. “That’s my Noya! So generous so kind!!” Tanaka jeered.  
Noya stared at his fingers as they laced with each other, would he really be able to move on? Be able to experience such a love that he would forget? No… he wouldn’t forget he would simply move on, spend his energy on something more, something bigger, and something better. He felt something in his chest; it pounded hard but a reassuring pound the kind that reminds you you’re still alive.  
Over the next few days he talked to Yachi about returning to his usual shifts, even though she seemed disappointed she allowed it following it up with a ‘you’ve been through a lot but don’t get too comfortable’ which made him laugh. It felt good to laugh and to go out for drinks with his friends and not drink alone. Every day he would water his succulents with care even going out of his way to buy a spray bottle best to not over water them. He had finally settled into a routine.  
“Yeah…. Im okay” he whispered to one of his succulents, the cool breeze from the window blowing a familiar flowery sent to him.  
-  
“Noya… it’s been awhile”  
Noya swung around staring up at the large man, Asahi, nothing had changed. His stubble had grown out a bit more and was he even taller!? Noya couldn’t help but notice the light tint on the man’s face as he approached.  
“It certainly has, come in, come in! Can I get you a coffee?” He called already twirling behind the counter.  
“Actually I just wanted to talk if it’s okay?” Asahi approached the counter fiddling with his fingers.  
Noya’s smile dropped but he patted the counter anyways “sure, what’s up?”  
Asahi approached timidly and sat at the counter, Noya fixing him a cup of coffee despite his protest.  
“That day you were over at my apartment…” He started Noya setting the coffee in front of him a cold wave washing over his entire body.  
“I-I’m awfully sorry Asahi is it about the pillow thing? You see I couldn’t help it your whole room smelled like cool flowers and I just lost control of myself I guess…” Noya stammered to get the words out, more energy pouring into them as he spoke to not be cut off.  
“um…” Asahi’s face was beat red as he stared at his coffee not able to look up a goofy smile rearing at the corners of his mouth.  
“Asahi?”  
“A cool flower huh? You don’t hate me then?”  
Noya’s heart skipped a beat, he felt the blood rushing rapidly through his body his ears burning furiously until he was smiling so hard his face hurt.  
“HATE YOU!?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT??? CLASSIC ASAHI’S HORRIBLE DOUBTING PERSONALITY! GROW A SPINE ALREADY!” Noya chimed happily leaning over the counter close to Asahi’s face, only when Asahi was sitting could Noya ever get so close.  
Asahi chuckled lightly to himself sipping the coffee with three hearts, Noya could tell he was trying to be calm but Asahi’s glowing red face gave him away.  
“Im glad…” Asahi whispered, his eyes gently wandering up Noya’s face to his eyes. Small prickles attacked Noya’s body almost paralyzed.  
“Ah! Good to see you two have made up! Now I don’t have to keep making the deliveries!” Tanaka hollered passing by into a back room.  
“TANAKA YOU BASTARD! Don’t think you are getting out of it that easily!” Noya beamed.  
“Ah… that would be good if you came by every once in a while, the shop is really quiet when you aren’t there…” Asahi’s voice drew Noya back in as he stared at the giant so gentle and graceful. ‘but it’s the silence I love’ he would say but that wouldn’t sound very cool would it.  
“So you miss me?” Noya smiled teasingly.  
Asahi stammered to find some words to get the attention off himself.  
“No worries! You can count on me!” Noya chimed extending a thumb towards himself with a shining smile.


	8. Its a date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya fell onto his back his eyes wide and cheeks tinted helplessly red. “Damn it Asahi asking me something like that I might get the wrong idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp lets get this ship sailing!!! Thanks for all the support guys, i hope i don't disappoint!

The room was cool and smelled sweetly of honey suckle and jasmine. A broken Aloe branch dripped sticky sap onto the floor. Several cracked windows allowed for a soft cool breeze to roll across the room and brush against Noya’s forehead. He leaned over a small table a loose long sleeve rolled up to his elbows; he chuckled softly in the low light. Across from him Asahi smiled shyly pulling a mug close to his chest an apron fastened to his waist and a blue denim button up tightly fitting him. Noya spent most of his evenings at Asahi’s flower shop just taking in the great atmosphere and talking with Asahi about anything and everything. Asahi’s father decided to take over the flower shop after Asahi’s mother passed away from illness. After the tragedy he described his father’s horrible spiral into depression that resulted in alcoholism and job loss. It wasn’t until he hit rock bottom that he turned to Asahi’s grandfathers flower shop; Asahi at the time was only eight. They talked about Yachi and how she was much like a younger sister to Asahi, Noya discovering he was younger then Asahi by a year. Asahi’s voice was always quiet and soft with such a subtleness Noya had never known, he was always so loud and blurted out whatever was on his mind.  
“What about you Noya? Where are your parents?” Asahi asked sipping coffee from his mug.  
“That’s actually….” Noya muttered looking into the air for the words he couldn’t quiet grasp. “They…. Aren’t… They died….”  
Asahi’s face shrunk; pulling uncomfortably “Im sorry…” he choked out.  
“No. No please don’t worry about it… it was a long time ago… I was sixteen at the time. Still finishing high school. I actually have to thank Tanaka for me even being here right now, if he hadn’t taken me in I would have went to stay with my aunt overseas.” Noya explained, he had already come to terms with his parent’s death I mean he had a little under a good ten years to come to terms with it. He would admit he isn’t a brick wall and when it first happened he cried for a long time. Noya buried his face in his own cup of coffee the warm steam leaving a wet residue on his face that almost resembled tear stains and Asahi’s face rested in his palm with a pained expression.   
“I would have loved to have met them… “Asahi whispered his eyes focused only on Noya as if the room had dissolved and it was just them.  
Noya’s heart pounded roughly, Asahi certainly would have been someone Noya wanted to bring home to his parents. Strong, reliable, gentle, kind, and very lovable… Noya’s whole body shook at his own thoughts, what was he thinking?   
“They were really good people and never judged…” Noya thought about when he first came out to his parents as being homosexual, he had prepared for the worse at the time. By worse he meant he was ready to pack his bags, he had never been so terrified in his life but with Tanaka as support he gathered the courage. Though Noya’s parents had accepted him fully even after coming out and vowed to support him no matter what. Without realizing it his eyes had begun to water.  
“Noya…” Asahi whispered reaching across the table till his fingertips brushed Noya’s knuckles.  
“Sorry, god you always see such a lame side to me…” He smiled though the slight pressure on his eyes forced the tears down his cheeks. He rolled a sleeve down and wiped his eyes.  
“I don’t think its lame to cry, just proves your human” a small smile pulled at the corner of Asahi’s face. Noya couldn’t help but laugh at himself as he sat up straight.   
“Ah, Its already closing time I have to lock up” Asahi cued moving from the table.  
Noya stared at him moving from the table himself, he hated parting. He wished his time in the shop never ended and that they could talk forever, laughing and even crying. Asahi walked him to the door of the shop staring down at him with a smile.  
“Please come again” Was all he said Noya’s chest tightening helplessly as he waved goodbye.  
At home Noya stared at the ceiling he wasn’t sure why he was slowly starting to feel uneasy like something unsettling was creeping up on him. He rolled onto his side trying to get comfortable and stared at his phone, Asahi and him had exchanged numbers a few days ago though Asahi wasn’t much of a texter they had called each other several times. He dropped the phone down to his side with a sigh. Suddenly his phone went off and it startled him so much that his phone dropped to the floor with a thud. He was so startled he answered without looking to see who had called.  
“Yes? H-Hello?” He stuttered into the phone.  
“N-N-N-No” The person on the other end was stuttering horribly and Noya couldn’t tell who it was. For a brief second he pulled the phone from his ear to view who the caller was, but before he could check he could hear his name from the other end.  
“Noya?” Noya moved the phone back to his ear.  
“Asahi? What’s up?” Noya sat up in his bed staring about the room a bit confused, it was pretty late and though it wasn’t like they hadn’t talked this late before it just seemed unusual the way he started the call.  
“Ah, sorry were you doing something?” Asahi whispered over the line. Noya’s eyebrows twitched kind of annoyed the nerve off Asahi to call someone and then ask such a question, classic Asahi.  
“I wouldn’t have answered if I was doing something” Noya muttered falling onto his bed his chest clenching up again the uneasy feeling returning.  
“Ah your right… sorry”   
“Asahi you apologize way to much”  
“Do I?” he laughed nervously   
“Did you need something Asahi? Not that I mind just chatting….”  
“Right! Right….Are you free next weekend?”   
Noya’s whole body froze at the words. Why would Asahi want to know if he was free, did he want to hang out, did he want to go on a da… Noya’s face was glowing brilliantly and for once he was glad that the man couldn’t see his face.   
“I-I have week… I have weekend off…” Noya muttered helplessly into the phone.  
The line was silent for a long moment and Noya’s heart hurt horribly, he got up and started pacing his room suddenly feeling a surge of energy in his body.  
“W-well I… I have… my… well” Asahi’s voice came over the phone broken and quiet. Noya couldn’t say anything wanting to hear what he had to say.  
“M-y dad wanted me to get out of the house so he gave me some tickets to go to this thing but I don’t want to go alone and I have two, and I was just wondering you know if you aren’t busy this weekend if you wanted to maybe hang out and go to this thing….” Asahi’s voice was quick in pace and Noya almost didn’t understand what he was being asked.  
“Sure, I’d love to” Noya steadied his voice to reply with confidence.  
Again the other end of the line was quiet except for the sound of some shuffling followed by a sigh of relief.  
“Okay. Bye.”   
Noya fell onto his back his eyes wide and cheeks tinted helplessly red. “Damn it Asahi asking me something like that I might get the wrong idea…”


	9. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Noya sighed, he was gay so naturally things he did made straight men uncomfortable and here was this man asking him if he made him uncomfortable, how the tables had turned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I VANISHED! I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY CAUSE I MEAN I HAD IT ALL SET UP BUT I JUST GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE YEAR BUT NEW YEAR NEW ME BABY //laughs weakly

Noya stared out the restaurant window at the flower shop. Asahi hadn’t even told him in the call where it was they were going and Noya hoped he would be able to talk to him after work. The clock seemed to move so slowly through his shift.   
“Big plans?” Tanka called over Noya’s shoulder a box of glass cups in his hands.  
Noya turned around a nervous look on his face like he had been found out, a small trail of blush walking across his face.  
“How’d I find out? That’s what your thinking isn’t it? I haven’t seen you stare at the clock like that since the time you know who asked you out for drinks” He elbowed him with a small laugh.  
Noya’s goofy smile fell at the mentioning of the man. Though he shook away the uneasiness and chuckled along with Tanaka.  
“Sooooo?” Tanaka leaned closer to Noya egging him to tell.  
“Asahi asked to hang out this weekend”  
“Ah! A DATE!”  
“shhhshshshshshhhhhh” Noya raised his hand to Tanaka’s mouth being careful of the cases he was carrying.   
“What is it a secret?” Tanaka mumbled beneath Noya’s hand.  
“I mean no… but it’s not a date!” Noya withdrew his hand wiping it on the bottom of his shirt.  
“Sheesh Noya its been like what 3 months now? Maybe more?”  
“So….”  
“Soooooo? I see the way you look at him… you li-“  
“NO WAY! Nope no way, your imagining things!” Noya’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
“Oh come on… the way you smile at him….”  
“That doesn’t mean anything.”  
“You go and see him every day after work until late at night….”  
“I just stay until closing.”  
“Plus you blush every time I mention him…”  
“That’s!! Okay… and so what….” Noya accepted defeat arguing with Tanaka was like arguing with his self-conscience, he would never win and he knew him better than anyone.  
“So?” Tanaka set the cases down spinning to face him arms crossed a smug look on his face.  
“Listen even if I did like him, hypothetically speaking, I don’t know if he’s even interested in men let alone me! Besides if I ruin this… this good thing I have right now…. After all that has happened I don’t think my heart would be able to take it.” Noya sighed turning away from Tanaka and resting his arms on the counter.  
Tanaka rested a hand on Noya’s shoulder in a comforting manner.  
“Well… I think you are assuming a lot of things. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person who would throw you to the side. Just cause you were hurt before doesn’t mean that the same thing will happen again. Don’t let fear keep you from that which makes you happy.”   
Noya looked over his shoulder at Tanaka who was smiling gleefully, damn it. Tanaka was certainly the more optimistic of the two of them these past three months or so. Then again had it been Tanaka Noya would have done the same for him.   
“So what are you guys doing?” Tanaka asked walking away to start wiping down cups and putting them on shelves.  
“I’m not sure yet, he didn’t say” Noya returned to staring between the clock and the flower shop. Thankfully his talk with Tanaka had passed the time with ease.  
“Oooo a mystery I like it!” Tanaka uttered.  
As soon as the clock struck six Noya was out the door before Tanaka could even say good luck. He trudged across the street a gleam in his eye, but for a moment he hesitated, he thought about what Tanaka had said or was going to say. That he liked him? He hadn’t thought about it… well at least not too hard… maybe once when it was late at night and Asahi would send him cute little emotes. Asahi was standing in the door way of the flower shop back to Noya talking to someone inside the flower shop it would seem. It was amazing how the large man could fill a door way. He was well toned like he played some sort of sport or did heavy lifting or something! The way loose clothes hung on him was intense and just made Noya want to tug on the ends. He coughed slighted to try to get the mans attention. It was very affective.   
“Eeeek! Noya!” Asahi turned around with ease as though he were afraid he might crush him.  
“Hello!~” Noya rang, he couldn’t help it. He was excited for the daaaaa---- for uh hanging out with Asahi.   
Asahi turned and called into the store one last time before turning to face Noya. His face pinched nervously like he didn’t know what to say or do.  
“Sooooo where are we going tomorrow? I mean what are we doing tomorrow?” Noya chimmed falling next to Asahi as he started to walk.  
“Well… actually…” he was getting more anxious as he talked. “It’s a little weird… don’t think im weird… I just… oh god how do I say?”  
“Just say it!”   
“Its an amu….” Asahi mumbled the last part into the palm of his hand.  
“A what?”  
“An Amusement park…” he almost whispered.  
Noya stared at the man his face heating up and then he erupted in laughter much to the larger mans dismay.  
“That’s amazing! I love amusement parks!” Noya was all giddy now, he hadn’t been to an amusement park since he was little.  
“You don’t think it’s weird? Like… two guys hanging out at an amusement park?”  
Noya froze and he could feel his heart beat, He never thought about it. Was it really that weird?  
“Is it really that weird?” He uttered the excitement in his voice kind of fading.  
Asahi raised his hands in defense “I don’t think so but I thought maybe you might be uncomfortable?”  
Noya sighed, he was gay so naturally things he did made straight men uncomfortable and here was this man asking him if he made him uncomfortable, how the tables had turned.  
“Don’t worry about it Asahi I don’t think there’s anything you could do that would make me uncomfortable… believe me.”  
“Well that’s a relief!” Asahi exhaled harshly and smiled weakly at him.  
“Well then. I look forward to it!!!” Noya beamed.


	10. The Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Asahi turned to face him and Noya realized just how close he was to him, their shoulders not but an inch apart and Noya couldn’t help but feel his mouth hang open only slightly in anticipation as Asahi’s eyes wandered his face for some sort of explanation he couldn’t offer. "

Noya stared at the ceiling, his eyes red. He hadn’t slept much, he was excited? Well it was kind of a mixture of emotions. He felt weird, it was the first time he’d ever felt this kind of restlessness. He wasn’t sure where it was deriving from. The whole night he was tossing and turning with a tight feeling in his stomach that could make him vomit, he felt like he wanted to laugh if nothing but to get it out of his system, but then at the same time he felt he would start screaming. Maybe he should cancel his plans with Asahi? He wasn’t feeling up to it anymore. No, that just would make him feel worse for canceling last minute and maybe the fresh air was what he needed. He struggled to roll out of bed and make his way into the bathroom. He felt his insecurities creep up on him, how unusual he hadn’t thought about them since the wedding which at this point was months ago. Who was he comparing himself too anymore? Why did he feel so unworthy? And for who? He splashed water on his face rubbing roughly until his face was raw and red. Then he just stared at himself in the mirror for a long while, thinking. A loud buzz startled him as though he expected to turn around and someone be standing in the doorway. He found that the source of the buzzing was his phone, a missed call from Asahi. There it was again that sickly tight feeling that wrapped his body. He instinctively picked up the phone and called him back, with each ring of the phone he ached.  
“Hello?” Asahi’s voice was as shallow and calm as ever.  
“Hello, you called?” Noya couldn’t control the dull tone of his voice worn by sleep.  
“Were you sleeping!? I’m sorry If I woke you!” Asahi’s natural apologetic nature stepped forward.  
“No your fine I was just getting ready.” Noya said but his voice didn’t sound very reassuring.  
“Oh… well I was just thinking… maybe I could come by and pick you up? I mean only if you’re okay with me knowing your address or anything! I promise I wouldn’t be weird about it!” His voice got more and more nervous as he droned on.  
“That’s fine Asahi ill text you the address okay?” Noya leaned against his bed frame slouched.  
“Okay… yeah… okay… about 2:30? 3:00?”  
“2:30 is fine” Noya nodded a kind of childlike smile formed on his lips as they talked. It wasn’t the conversation specifically but just Asahi’s constant overthinking and worrying that warmed him. The man thought about everything, even though he was clumsy and always apologized for things he didn’t do. He really put thought into everything he did, that’s why he’s such a good florist. They talked for a little while longer about nothing but casual conversation the weather, what to wear or bring, lunch and what not. After the call ended Noya sighed staring in the direction of the bathroom again. Having talked to Asahi had calmed him down quite a bit and the twisting in his stomach had finally settled.  
“Yeah… I can do this…”  
The afternoon crept up on Noya faster than he thought as he got the call from Asahi that he was outside waiting. This was the first time they were doing something out of work and it brought a certain excitement with it but also anxiety.  
He walked outside and was greeted by the faintly unsure smile of Asahi who was sitting awkwardly in his car unsure of how to make himself look natural. Noya laughed when he saw him, something about the large man trying to look cool while nervously smiling made him laugh. As Noya approached the car he noticed Asahi’s sense of style, he had seen it before a couple times but it still got to him. The car ride was full of Noya’s insensitive half sarcastic jabbing and Asahi’s half threatening half nervous retorts. When they arrived at the Amusement park Noya’s face lit up like a child. His eyes darted frantically to take it all In as the roller coasters and Ferris wheel came into view. It really had been a long time since he had been to an amusement park. He caught a glimpse of Asahi smiling in his direction before returning his eyes to the road. After finding a place to park Noya practically leapt out of the car heading in the direction of the ticket booth with Asahi frantically calling after him to wait up. As soon as they entered the park Noya dragged him everywhere to all the roller coasters.  
“Noya I have to admit im not very good with roller coasters all the spinning and loops and speed and…. And… and its all just a little bit much.”  
“Come on Asahi! It’s an amusement park for crying out loud! You can’t go to an amusement park and not ride all the roller coasters!” Noya continued to drag the reluctant man towards a roller coaster.  
Asahi though he was much bigger then Noya allowed himself to be led by the smaller man to the line of a roller coaster. After they got to the front of the line Asahi became more visibly nervous and as soon as they were seated on the roller coaster visible beads of sweat started to form on his face, neck, and collar bone. Then suddenly the ride took off with a *Tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik* Asahi’s hand gripped the railing until his knuckles were white but Noya sat on the edge of his seat, the bar almost didn’t go down far enough to hold him in his seat as inched forward so he could see. The ride reached the peak and Noya’s intense obsession with the atmosphere slightly faded when a warm sensation covered his hand. He looked over at Asahi who’s eyes were clenched tight and then down at their hands, Asahi’s hand gently laid over his but firm enough so that he couldn’t budge his even if he wanted to. His realization of all of this happened in a brief second and as soon as he realized the ride released and sent them plummeting. Noya found himself too distracted to scream or even cheer in excitement as his heart was beating fast for an entirely different reason all together. It wasn’t until the ride was over that Asahi realized.  
“Ah! I’m sorry!” he muttered as he lifted his hand from Noya’s as they prepared to exit the ride. Noya hadn’t realized just how cold the air was until Asahi’s hand had let go of his. Noya was silent as they exited the ride a little bit to wrapped in his thoughts to speak as they wondered back out into the park.  
“What should we do next?” Asahi called after regaining the stability in his legs.  
The rest of the afternoon and into the evening they stumbled into several different souvenir stores trying on funny hats and telling jokes, they ate a hearty lunch where Noya made an awful joke while putting chop sticks up his nose. Asahi refused to go on anymore roller coasters which didn’t stop Noya from going on them while Asahi waited. The sun had slowly began to creep its way down as the lights started to flick on amongst the attractions catching Noya’s eyes as he fumbled in awe. Then his eyes were drawn upwards as they stood in front of the Ferris wheel. Tall and absolutely spewing fluorescent colors that made Noya think he was dreaming as he unconsciously drew nearer.  
“Did you want to go on the Ferris wheel?” Asahi’s voice hummed over the crowd from behind Noya.  
Noya nodded not looking away. Asahi smiled walking in front of him and encouraging him to follow as they made their way closer. The line for the Ferris wheel was always long at night because when it reached the top you could see everything in the park and then some. It took them about twenty-five minutes just to get to the front of the line. A man in a white and pink stripped shirt stepped back allowing them to get on as they sat next to each other. Noya could feel the cold air be blown against his cheeks as they rose up into the sky. Asahi stared at him for a second before turning his gaze outwards to the park. Noya returned his gaze for a moment. Then instead taking in the view of Asahi. He was Tan, a natural kind of tan you get from birth, the sun kissed kind of tan just teetering on the sun. His hair wavy and long well-kept and clean, Whenever he was out he kept it in a snug bun but even then you could tell. He had stubble that was beginning to grow out, just a patch on his chin. The way the colorful lights of the amusement park reflected off his skin made it look increasingly soft and the wind fluttering his shirt made him seem so light. Noya’s eyes hung heavy like the elevation was making him light headed. Asahi turned to face him and Noya realized just how close he was to him, their shoulders not but an inch apart and Noya couldn’t help but feel his mouth hang open only slightly in anticipation as Asahi’s eyes wandered his face for some sort of explanation he couldn’t offer. Just like that they stared into each other illuminated eyes like gems in the night. Noya put just a little weight onto his front arm making him lean just a little closer, Asahi not pulling back or even flinching, he could feel the man’s hot breath on his chilled nose. Suddenly the whole cabin shook as the same man who had let them on stopped them to let them off. The sudden movement shook Noya from his fixated gaze which suddenly enveloped him in embarrassment as he brought himself to his feet. Asahi looked down at the floor of the Cabin leading the way out.


	11. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Noya’s eyes snapped open, he was falling… falling hard wasn’t he? Only this time he might not be able to get back up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo This is just a short little chapter before i do a little bit of time jumping, cause i have no consistent time line?!?! However this chapter is like a more deep insight into my horribly inaccurate representation of Noya's personality and emotions????

Ice slightly jarred in a glass cup as it started to melt, Noya’s coffee caramel eyes stare lifelessly into the air at nothing in particular, his eye lids hung low fluttering. He could see it so clearly Asahi’s lips at that time the slight quiver from the cold, his skin painted in the neon lights… If only. His head slumped down onto his arms extended over the counter. What would he have done if only? If only what? If only he’d gotten a little closer? If only the man hadn’t stopped them? If only he had kissed him. A low rumbly sigh escaped him. He was doing it again, it was the same thing all over again. The unending pain, the Ballad of a gay man and a straight man. Was he misunderstanding Asahi who didn’t move away? Maybe he was just too scared to move? They didn’t talk about it for the rest of the night and just proceeded as though nothing happened and Noya had almost wished he’d rejected him right there on the spot instead of leaving him in this weird toss-up. Noya lifted his head the tightness in his stomach returned making him feel sick like he couldn’t stand the thought of standing any longer. He guided himself into the back room of his work place seated facing away from the table. He felt like the room had suddenly become sickeningly hot and his breathing became heavy. Was this what it felt like? Anxiety? A panic attack? He couldn’t be sure he just didn’t feel right. The store hadn’t even opened yet before he found himself at yachi’s door asking to be excused for the day. She gave him a concerned look followed by a comment about how pale he looked. The train ride home was excruciating, he couldn’t get his heart to settle down for even a second, he was afraid. As soon as he got home he kicked off his shoes and vest in an attempt to get comfortable and threw himself onto his couch. Why? Why did he feel like this? He blank slowly each time becoming slower and slower. He felt the weight of the larger mans arms draped over his shoulders. An embrace that brought a calming coolness to his body which was burning up. Just the idea of Asahi holding him tightly, telling him it was okay in his soothing voice…. Noya’s eyes snapped open, he was falling… falling hard wasn’t he? Only this time he might not be able to get back up.  
Noya stared at the ceiling, 3 days away from work, 24 missed calls from Tanaka, 38 missed messages, 2 missed calls from Asahi, 1 missed called from Yachi, 8 bowls of ice cream, 2 seasons of some random tv series, and 1 Noya curled up with a olive green blanket. His eyes were drained of life, his hair stuck to his cheek with saliva, and he’d probably been wearing the same outfit for all 3 days. Everytime he woke up he’d prepare to get out of bed and then find himself with that same sickening pit in his stomach that would force him back into bed. Tanaka had come by to check on him but Noya couldn’t even bring himself to let him in. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t unhappy; he had actually been enjoying himself lately but then suddenly? He shifted onto his side so he stared at the wall, His collection of Succulents had spread into his room onto his bed side table and window sill in his room. The sight of them calmed him, he missed Asahi. The big goofy florist who he’d grown accustomed to seeing every day, Noya imagined the tall man worrying about something like weather or not Noya was ignoring him or something, he laughed a bit. He hadn’t even thought about it but that night on the Ferris wheel staring into Asahi’s eyes for the first time Asahi didn’t even seen the least bit nervous. He looked a little curious but stern, the way he would when he would look at the flowers in his shop… serious. The thought sent shivers down his spine, the intense gaze of that man could tear down buildings it’s no surprise he would be able to steal Noya’s heart with such ease. Noya liked to think of himself as a man with simple want and needs. This would also be the gaze that could shatter his heart in the same moment.  
Somewhere else in this universe Asahi sneezed. “Well that’s weird… someone must be talking(thinking) about me”


	12. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you like me Nishinoya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... stuff is finally kicking off im so sorry to keep you all waiting and if you made it this far, you will be rewarded!

Noya shuffled his hands on the counter, Tanaka exchanging a weird look from across the room but Noya had assured him that he was okay. He was helping Tanaka clean up before the end of their shift. He was going to visit Asahi after work, it would be the first time since the amusement park that they would meet again, he was excited because he’d missed Asahi but nervous cause surely by now even Asahi would have come to understand Noya’s intentions. He wasn’t doing much cleaning and Tanaka was too worried to complain.   
“Why don’t you get off early Noya? I’ll finish cleaning up here okay?” He called from a table across the room snapping Noya from his thoughts.  
“Ah? Would that really be okay? Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure you’re just itching to go somewhere anyways, just say you owe me one” Tanaka winked in a reassuring manner.  
“Okay Tanaka, I owe you one”  
Noya quickly changed waving good bye to Tanaka before trotting over to the floral shop. The building seemed to loom over him as he pulled the door open with a creak and a soft voice came from inside.  
“Ill be right with you!”  
Noya’s heart started to beat faster and he started to wonder if it was a good idea anymore. He couldn’t even bring himself to call out to the man that it was him. Suddenly emerging from the shop Asahi’s large frame came into view his sleeves were rolled up showing his strong arms, His hair loosely hanging from his bandana and his eyes seemed to glow in the low light of the shop.   
“As—“ He didn’t get to finish, his voice quiet.  
“Noya! I was wondering what happened to you, Yachi said you weren’t feeling well and I got worried.” He called walking towards him.   
Noya felt a pang in his chest. Was he? Was he really that dense? Did he really forget? Or was he just making fun of him at this point. Noya took a step back lowering his eyes to the floor in case he started to cry.  
“Noya?” Asahi stopped looking a bit nervous.  
“Asahi… What….” Noya cleanched his teeth a worried expression on his face resembling pain. “What do you think of me?”   
“What do you mean?” Asahi rested a hand on his neck nervous and confused.   
“Do you… no…. nevermind….”   
“Noya, you’re starting to scare me. Did I do something to make you angry with me.”  
“No Asahi not you… I’m just mad at myself I guess.” Noya mumbled his voice was a lot more melancholy than usual.  
“Noya I don’t understand” Asahi extended his arms out palm up in confusion taking a step forward.   
Noya flinched at the gesture, “It’s okay if you don’t… actually maybe its better if you don’t… just forget I said anything.” He forced a smile onto his face realizing he’d just put himself into an awkward hole.  
Asahi stepped closer until Noya was cornered between the wall and the larger man.  
“Noya… Something seems to be bothering you, do you… do you not trust me? I mean… you can tell me anything”   
Noya’s face was hot, he couldn’t turn to face Asahi, they were so close… he had to be making fun of him now.  
“I…I’m gay Asahi…. Maybe I should have said something sooner but you really caught me at a horrible time… I don’t…” Noya could feel the tears start to pool in his eyes and he hated it and as he gritted his teeth they fell “I don’t want to get close to you… Im horribly vulnerable to falling in love and i… “   
Asahi stepped back and without even looking at him Noya could tell the face he was making.  
“So… so if I were you… I’d stay away from me before I do something horrible…. I don’t want to ruin our friendship…” Noya’s voice was starting to shake and he knew he wouldn’t be able to talk anymore.   
The room was quiet only Noyas sniffing in a desperate fight to keep himself together could be heard. In his blurry peripheral he could see Asahi still not moved from his spot. He started taking deep breathes to steady himself so that he could speak.   
“So, you just want me to end it…” Asahi’s voice seemed so dark and so hard that Noya could feel the words as he spoke them. He took a step forward and Noya looked up in concern making eye contact with him on accident. His eyes were serious and his straight posture sent a chill over him in the cold room. Asahi lifted his hands up undoing the bandana in his hair so that it flow over his shoulders. Noya couldn’t find any words as the man approached him.   
“Just leave you alone?” Asahi’s voice boomed in the quiet room as he closed the space between them.   
Noya’s back touched the wall and he knew it was the end of the rope, Asahi’s hand smashed into the wall right by his head, they didn’t break eye contact for even a second. Asahi lowered himself so that he was face to face with Noya.   
“How selfish… “ he whispered. “Do you like me Nishinoya?”  
Noya’s whole body trembled, but not in fear. The sound of Asahi’s booming voice saying his name and cornering him sent sparks through his body. He couldn’t find the words to speak, his throat felt dry.  
“What if I liked you back Noya? Would you think im a liar? Would you think that im gross? That we should stop seeing each other… Would you still say such hurtful things” Asahi’s eyes darted away towards the floor almost as if he was questioning his own words.   
Noya’s body froze. What did he say? What were those words again? Before Noya could say anything he felt the weight of Asahi’s hands making their way onto his shoulders and then one gently brushing the back of his neck as their eyes met again. Again Noya felt his lips part instinctively invitingly… wanting. His whole body burned from the slight touch of Asahi’s hands and he just hoped that Asahi would take the invitation. Asahi’s eyes wandered Noya’s over hung eyes, flushed cheeks, and slightly parted lips. Suddenly Noya felt the warm force of lips pressed against his, the slight part in his mouth forcing the kiss deeper and Noya’s mind went blank. What was happening? The force of Asahi’s hand on his neck pushing him forward as he kissed him with great force. Asahi’s lips were soft and the slight roughness of his goatee brushed against Noya’s chin and Noya couldn’t help but groan just a tiny bit into Asahi’s mouth just before they pulled away for air. Asahi raised a hand to his mouth keeping the other firmly on Noya’s neck. Noya’s mouth hung slightly open in awe relishing the moment as though he’d wake up from a dream at any moment. “I…” Asahi’s voice returning to his usual nervousness.   
“Asahi….” Noya found his voice finally staring at the man with now lusted eyes. “…kiss me.” His voice was hushed like a hiss, like a demand. The sudden triumph of the passionate feelings expressed in the moment over took them for a few moments more. Asahi complying with Noya’s demand as the two shared another deep kiss. Noya placing his hands on the mans hips grasping lightly at his shirt. Oh how he wanted the night to continue.


	13. confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " “If its all the same to you I would like to continue this relationship properly” His voice low baritone. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, this has been a pain and a half to do. I'm sorry if it seems all over the place or not consistent. I literally started this like a year ago and my thoughts have been all over the place with how i want it to go.

Noya rolled in his bed to and fro. His lips tingled and his legs shook, he curled his toes into his sheets to steady himself as he gripped a pillow in his arms. A new tightness in his stomach as it ached. He couldn’t think about anything other than Asahi and that deep kiss and how incredibly excited he had gotten. Unfortunately for him and his timing they couldn’t continue as Asahi brought them both into the reality that he was working and though he reassured Noya he too wished they could continue he enforced the need to get back to work. Now Noya was forced to lay with the scene replaying in his mind over and over again. His body ached and he couldn’t tell from what anymore the anxiety, worry, lust, anticipation, impatience… He’d never experienced anything quite like it, not like he was a virgin or anything but never a mutual want for the relationship or anything romantic. His heart conflicted between wanting to devour the man whole and taking his time to really absorb all the emotions he could. The kiss was warm and Asahi tasted like mint and saliva so fitting for the man who always smelt faintly of herbs and sweat. Noya’s buried his face in the pillow he was grasping he wasn’t sure if he could handle the overwhelm of feelings he was having. He wanted to see Asahi wanted to talk with him, laugh with him, see him, touch him, The longer he thought about it the lewder his thoughts became.  
“Auuughh” he groaned throwing himself onto his back, damn that man was all he could think.  
Noya practically burst into his work place catching everyone’s attention as a smile beamed on his face, which to Tanaka would be quiet the development from the previous night. Noya bound towards him his arms swinging at his side eagerly. The he grasped the taller mans arms pulling him slightly down so that he could whisper to him.  
“He kissed me!” Noya gushed his emotions lingering on his tongue so much so that anyone would think it was the sappiest thing they’d ever heard. Tanaka struggled to not drop the tray he was carrying at Noya’s sudden revelation. Tanaka smiled a deep chuckle caught in his throat as he stared at the copper eyed boy before taking a deep breath and laughing out loud.  
“Congratulations, you’ve graduated from being a loser into a love-sick loser” he said almost sarcastically still laughing.  
Noya playful punched him in the side threatening the tray towards the floor as Tanaka caught his balance. Noya couldn’t help but smile, the tingling that he felt in his hands and feet wouldn’t stop throughout his work. He wanted to see him, wanted to be clingy, wanted to be desperate. He didn’t want to let go of this love, he knew what it felt like to have his heart broken. The hours flew by for the first time in a long time. When he was done cleaning up he bounded over to the floral shop flinging the door open to see Asahi placing a small potted plant on a shelf.  
“Uh.. Hello” Asahi smiled weakly leaving the plant to brush his hands off on his waist apron. It had been a while since Noya could just take in the smell and feel of the floral shop. The coolness was so relaxing and the smell of wet dirt and flowers filled him.  
“Good evening” Noya offered walking towards the large man with a smile.  
“Don’t worry im not here with any weird intentions, I just wanted to talk” Noya reassured the man as he became nervous as he approached. Asahi didn’t speak he just gestured to the table where the usually talked and drank coffee until closing.  
Taking a seat across from him Noya took in a deep breath, “So… I didn’t actually get to tell you properly since a lot of emotions were overwhelming me. To answer your question, yeah, I do like you.” Noya rested his arms on the table intertwining his fingers. “When we first met I had just had my heart broken…” Noya began to explain his slightly complicated relationship with his first love. “… I was worried, well scared is probably the more proper term. I didn’t want to have my heart broken. Still don’t.” He averted his eyes for only a moment before returning them to Asahi’s face. The larger man made no motion to talk, just listened. “I guess what im saying is I pushed my insecurities onto you by just assuming things wouldn’t work out from the beginning to the point where it became hard for me to be around you.” Noya sighed having finished spilling his guts he felt so vulnerable everything was out in the air.  
Asahi stretched almost as though the news wasn’t really all the surprising to him. “I’m surprised Yachi never said anything to you, or me for that matter…” Asahi smiled his nervous smile that made Noya’s heart skip. “Well I guess that’s so like her…”  
“yachi?”  
“Yeah when she first sent you over here to deliver the succulent it was me who asked her to keep sending you over. When your friend started coming over instead of you she wouldn’t say what was happening with you. Truth be told I kind of had an ulterior motive to having you come over all the time. Though I had no idea you were going through all that….” He sighed into his hands for a moment before smiling weakly “It kind of irritated me when you told me to leave you alone, I thought maybe I’d misinterpreted that night on the Ferris wheel”  
Noya’s heart pound hard in his chest averting his eyes to the floor. “So you had noticed” he muttered quietly.  
Asahi chuckled lightly reaching a hand across the table so that he could brush against Noya’s knuckles. “If its all the same to you I would like to continue this relationship properly” His voice low baritone.  
Noya could feel himself shake, it seemed so odd how just a couple days ago he was sick to his stomach with anxiety and now he was being confessed to with great enthusiasm. He nodded as the words got stuck in his throat. Asahi was the first to move from the table.  
“I should get back to work but I’m happy, really.”


	14. Fin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " “Morning Noya.” His voice was like a hum as Noya buried his face into the curve of his back the smell of soap and skin. He felt the large man turn to face him cupping his face in his hands and laying a kiss on his forehead feather light. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um... okay i don't know if ill add more to this chapter i just wanted a nice cute little ending i suppose???

The sweet smell of rosemary and thyme blurred in the air, a low hint of mint and dirt. Noya stirred his eyes protesting the light peering in through a window. Shortly after adjusting he took in the familiar surroundings of the dresser and plants, the clean room cool and crisp. He pulled himself upright until he was on his feet walking down the hall greeted by the presence of the larger man a white shirt snug to him with speckles of water from his wet hair draped down, fresh from a shower. Noya wrapped his arms around the large waist as best he could.  
“Morning Noya.” His voice was like a hum as Noya buried his face into the curve of his back the smell of soap and skin. He felt the large man turn to face him cupping his face in his hands and laying a kiss on his forehead feather light. It had been a couple months since they started dating but Noya could never get used to the patter of his heart when they were this close.  
“Morning” Noya muttered.  
In the background a succulent sat in a window sill dripping sap and water.


End file.
